


If you can do it (you can look at it)

by Ripley2win



Series: Everything I needed to know about life I learned from Moonlight (or writing about it) [1]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sonata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events of "Sonata" from The Cleaner's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you can do it (you can look at it)

**Author's Note:**

> This series is composed entirely of drabbles.

I've been a Cleaner more years than I remember, but tonight's job almost broke my heart. My team executed two of our own. I didn't mind killing the female because she threatened to expose every vampire in Los Angeles, but her husband had done no wrong. He gave up virtual immortality to stay by her side until the end. She forgot how lucky she was. It was hard to watch his agonizing death by flame thrower. I remained until the final embers cooled and said a prayer for his soul. Jackson might be the only vampire to have one.


End file.
